Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox in Dry Cereal
''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox in Dry Cereal ''is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot The cows and all of the milk in the world have been stolen by a evil goat named William the Kid who plans to rule the dairy world with his "delicious" goat's milk. So it's up to Spy Fox, Xion and her team to stop his plans and rescue the missing cows. Trivia * Scenes Prologue *Baby Lily: *stomach growls* *Alexis: *smiles* Awwwwwww. Getting hungry? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yes, mommy. *Alexis: *smiles* Hang on. *goes to the fridge for the milk. But before she can pour any in Lily's bottle, it's empty!!!* *Baby Lily: *sees this* ......? Mommy? *Alexis: *to herself* Oh no..... What am I gonna do....? *Baby Lily: *starts to tear up* *Alexis: ...!!!! Lily!!! Please!! Don't cry!!! It's gonna be okay!!! I promise!!! *Baby Lily: *starts to cry* *Xion: *picks her up* It's okay, Lily. Shh... *Baby Lily: *still cries* *Xion: It'll be okay, Lily. We'll figure out what's going on. *Weebo: Alexis? You might wanna see this. *shows a newspaper article* *Alexis: ...? *reads it* .....!!!! "Milk Product Shortage"?!?!? *Weebo: No one knows why this is happening, but they're saying that cows are being stolen. *May: "Stolen"? Who'd do something like this? *Tammy: This is horrible!!! No cows means now milk!!! And now milk means no ice cream!!! This is a nightmare!!! *Aqua: Calm down! We'll get the milk back somehow. We just need to find out who did this. *Baby Lily: *stomach still growls* *DJ: The sooner, the better. *Alexis: ....! I know what to do now. *carefully takes Baby Lily out of Xion's arms and holds her* *Baby Lily: Mommy? *Alexis: *smiles* Come with me, sweetie. I'll feed you myself. *takes Lily into another room* *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: Now to find out what's going on with the cow and dairy product shortage. *Xion: *takes out her laptop* I'll start looking for any details of when the cows were taken. *DJ: Aren't you worried, Xion? If we can't find out what's going on, you may never have another Sea-Salt Ice Cream again! *Xion: I know, but my cousin's happiness comes first. *Twilight: If we can gather any information on where the cows were taken, we can also find the culprit responsible. *Snowflake: Anything yet? *Xion: Not yet. *(In another room, Jaden overhears a phonecall Jeffrey's having) *Jeffrey: Sir, you gotta calm down. We will get to the bottom of this. Your milk products will be saved. *listens for a moment* Yes. You have my word. *listens again* Okay. Okay, bye. *hangs up and sighs in exhaustion* *Jaden: Who was it? *Jeffrey: The owner of the Toontown Dairy Factory. He's really not happy about what's going on. *Jaden: We're working as hard as we can though. We don't know where to start looking though. *Jeffrey: I know. *JARVIS Mark II: Sir? The King is on the video phoneline. *Jeffrey: Put him on screen. *(King Mickey appears on the screen) *Jeffrey: Hello, your majesty. I'm guessing you read the news. *King Mickey: You should see the city, Jeffrey. It's chaos in supermarket's without dairy products. *Jeffrey: We're doing everything we can. We just need to find out who did this. *King Mickey: Someone just informed me that they're organization can help. *Jeffrey: They can? *King Mickey: ...!!!! Hang on. One of their members is about to join us in this conversation. *(A female monkey appears on another screen) *Monkey Penny: Greetings, your majesty. *Jeffrey: ...? Hello. And you are...? *Monkey Penny: Monkey Penny of Mobile Command Center. *Jeffrey: You say that your organization can help us stop all of this? *Monkey Penny: We believe we have a lead onto who's responsible. We're planning on sending our best member on this case. *Jeffrey: And you need our help? *Monkey Penny: If you're willing to lend your help for this case. *Jeffrey: Well, my team and i have our hands full here in Toontown. *smiles* But i know who can help you out. *Monkey Penny: Contact us as soon as you're ready. *Jeffrey: You got it. Thank you. *Monkey Penny: Monkey Penny out. *ends the video transmission* *Jeffrey: Now to find Xion and get her ready. *Aqua: Hold on, dear!!! *comes in the room* I saw the conversation you had. Are you sure Xion should do this alone? *Jeffrey: I never intended to have her go alone. But I'm certain she can handle this. *Aqua: I don't doubt our daughter. But are you sure she has all the training to become a spy? *Jeffrey: With her detective, computer and combat skills, I'm certain she'll do just fine. And if this Mobile Command Center has a lead on who's responsible for the dairy theft, we should use this knowledge to our advantage. Still...we'd better be certain if she feels ready for this. *Aqua: *smiles* You're right. I'm sorry, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's okay, Aqua. We both do worry for her. *Aqua: I'm just..... not ready for her to grow up yet. *Jeffrey: Me either. But i know...that she'll always be our little girl. *Aqua: *smiles* Yeah. Okay. Shall we tell her? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. Xion! Can you come here, please? *Xion: *comes in the room and smiles* Yes, daddy? Mommy? *Jeffrey: Xion. We got something we wanna ask you. *Xion: What is it? *Jeffrey: We wanted to know if you were interested on going on a spy mission to locate the missing cows. *Xion: ....!!!!! Really?! Me? But why not do it together as a family? *Aqua: You know we got our hands full here. *Xion: Point taken. Hmmmmmm......... *smiles* I'll take the case! *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs her* That's our girl. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures